prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC23
is the twenty-third episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and then is the four hundred and twelfth episode of the all Pretty Cure series. In this episode, the girls and Pop battle the Bad End Kingdom villains to save Candy and stop Pierrot's revival. Synopsis The girls travelled to Bad End Kingdom with the help of Pop, who transformed into a large bird. They landed nearby the castle where Wolfurun, Akaoni, and Majorina were waiting for them. They pointed to where Candy was being held, which was on top of a tall platform behind them. The girls transformed and everyone agreed to let Happy go and rescue Candy while the rest of them held off the commanders. Happy moved forward as Sunny took on Wolfurun, Peace against Akaoni, and March verses Majorina. Joker tried to stop Happy but Beauty and Pop battled him instead. The four villains began to chant the Bad End spell, making them stronger (Also making Majorina young!) The Cures struggled to fight against their enemies as Happy made her way towards Candy. As Happy ran towards Candy, the ground became steep and she almost fell into a pit of lava. Luckily, she was running so fast that she was able to leap through the air. However, she didn't jump far enough and had to use Happy Shower to get to the end. After getting back onto solid ground, she spotted the Decor Décor, which turned into a yellow nose Akanbe and smashed Happy to the ground. Meanwhile, the others were losing and fell. The Cures were badly injured and appeared to be defeated. However, their willpower was so strong that it gave everyone an adrenaline charge and they fought harder than before. With this new rush of power, the Cures gave all they had and defeated all the generals. Happy rescued Candy and they quickly took the Decor Décor and escaped. Happy and Candy were reunited with the rest of the Cures, but when they placed the last Cure Decor piece in the box, nothing happened. Suddenly, Pierrot rose from the lava and prepared to fire a Bad End Cannon. Happy told Pop and Candy to escape and they tried to use Rainbow Healing on Pierrot. However, they were overwhelmed by Pierrot's power. As they fell, the Decor Décor shone brightly on them and they heard Royale Queen's voice. They were then given their new powers: Princess Form and the Princess Candles. They used their new powers and finally defeated Pierrot. However, a piece of Pierrot (possibly his heart) managed to escape. The Cures stood together reunited with Candy and Pop... Major Events *The Cures gain Princess Form and their Princess Candles for the first time. *The yellow-nose Akanbe is shown for the first time. *Wolfurun, Akaoni, and Majorina show their ultimate forms for the first time. *The Princess Cures perform Rainbow Burst for the first time. *Pierrot is revived, but defeated by the Princess Cures. Trivia *This is the first episode where Smile! ''Cures can be seen in their Princess Forms, without counting end cards and next episode previews. *Some of this episode's special powerup forms are used in the ''Smile! Pretty Cure opening. *This episode is a lot like FwPC26. Both episodes take roughly halfway though their respective series. Both episodes feature the heroines traveling from the "good" magical world (Garden of Light, Marchenland) to the "bad" one (Dusk Zone, Bad End Kingdom) to recover something that was taken from them (the Prism Stones, Candy and the Cure Decor), suffering a crushing defeat at the hands of the main villain (Dark King, Pierrot), then making a comeback with never-before-seen power (the Queen's power, Princess Form) and winning a decisive victory, apparently ending with the main villain and his underlings wiped out and the series plot resolved. In both cases, the next episode will reveal that things aren't quite as over as they appeared to be. Gallery 4badend.png|Akaoni, Wolfurun, Majorina and Joker causing "Bad End" all5cabdle.png|Princess Smile! Cures alldecors.png|Full set of first 16 Decors inside Decor Décor sm23end.jpg|The end of the Episode. wall_smile_23_1_S.jpg|Smile Precure! Episode 23 wallpaper Characters *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Candy *Pop *Joker *Wolfurun *Akaoni *Majorina *Pierrot *Akanbe Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!